True Colors
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Branch has been unhappy since the day his grandmother left, and he refuses to let the same thing happen to Poppy.


True Colors

If there was one thing that Branch hates, it's whenever the things he say come back to bite him in the butt. Things such as the time he tried to warn everyone the Bergens are coming during a funeral and everyone was mad at him for tipping the casket over. Or the time when he scared the Troll children with stories of Trolls being eaten and the parents tried to have King Peppy punish him for "scarring the youth for life".(Looking back he just wanted to warn the new generation so they can be more aware of the dangers.) Even that day when only came to one of Poppy's parties to give a false alarm about the Bergen coming, claiming that was a "drill". The Trolls were very unhappy about it.

But this was much more than a tearful Troll dressed in black screaming in his face, or threats of banishment. This was seeing Princess Poppy kneeling down, grey with grief. Her usual cheerful smile dimmed, her skin and hair no longer a happy pink, and heart sunken.

Branch was there as she kneeled down, with her father and the other Trolls surrounding her, all turning grey with grief as well. He'd never thought to see all of them unhappy like this, especially Poppy. Out of all the Trolls she was the most optimistic. She was there princess after all. Banging her cowbell she begins any party just with a smile and a song. She always knew just how to lighten someone up or boost one's spirit. She was the one who encourages happiness, and if she gives up the Trolls would loose their only hope.

True this journey was no walk in a park, but she still looks on the bright side of things. She even helped a Bergen out. A Bergen: their enemy, their predator. The one creature he always prepares himself for, and yet she still offers a hand of friendship.

And now she accepts the fate that they will be eaten. She gave up. Just like that.

Looking at Poppy, not being the pinky Troll who always carries a smile, he thought back to what he said to her earlier on their adventure.

I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. 'Cause it isn't.

How much he regrets those words repeated to him by Poppy herself. How he wishes he didn't tell her this. He does not like the look of despair and loss on her face as she kneeled alone in the dark.

He hates the saying "ignorance is bliss", but he'd rather now have Poppy believe the world is mostly a bright place where everyone can be friends and they can all sing without a care in the world. He'd give anything to have her smile again and not shed tears with her taste of the bitter truth.

He knows what that's like. When his grandmother died, his happiness died on that same day. His temper was out of control, his mood has been rotten, and he hasn't sung or dance since. He was just a grey empty shell of the Troll he once was. And he couldn't bear to see Poppy be anything like that on her last day, or to even think that this was her last day.

Stepping closer to the princess he offers her the one thing he'd never thought he give anyone again: a song.

You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage.

It was hard for him when his grandmother left, he lost his happiness on the same day. He learned to be more careful and aware of the world, but he hadn't find any reason to enjoy the world.

In a world full of people, you can loose sight of it all.

He lived away from the Trolls for so long. He hated seeing their happy life and loving care for eachother. He hated seeing what he couldn't have again. He didn't want to be a part of any of it. He claims he likes his isolated life, but some nights the darkness and silence made him feel empty and alone.

The darkness inside you can make you feel so small.

He knew what she must be feeling right now. Angry at herself, hopeless because she realizes the truth, and wanting to be alone with the only friends left: darkness, guilt, and the bitterness that comes from both.

He offers a hug, something he didn't like recieving, hoping that this may make her better. Anything to heal her heart. She just turned away from him, like he did when any comfort was offered. Her bracelet lit up, signaling it was Hug Time. That should convice her. She never passed up a Hug Time in her life.

She covers her lit up bracelt and looked away from him.

He looked at her. She didn't even want a hug. This is not like her, and Branch refuses to let Poppy loose herself with her grief.

Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy then. Can't remeber when I saw you laughing.

A smile would have been enough for him. A small sign that this pink Troll was still in there. He touched her cheek and turned her face towards his, hoping to see it.

She gave him only a sad look and turned her head down.

This world makes you crazy. And you taken all you can bear.

If there's one thing he has learned on this journey, one thing he learned from Poppy, is that while the world has hard times and horrible days there are still good times and wonderful moments. He may have been in grief when his grandmother left, but he can be happy again. Poppy showed him he doesn't have to be angry all the time. He can be upset, but then he can smile again. He doesn't have to live his whole life in anger and fear. And why should he? Not when he has a friend who can cheer him up.

Just call me up. 'Cause I will always be there.

Poppy tried to be there for him. She invited him so many times to her parties but he never came. She tries to get him to sing again, but he never let out more than bitter sarcastic remark. She wanted to help him and all he did was push her away. He wanted to let her know he will be there for this time, and he certainly won't shove her away again.

And I see your true colors shining through.

He watched as she turned happy pink again. Yes, there's the colors he knows reflect who she truly is, there's that smile he wanted to see, there's that Troll he knows and loves.

I see your true colors, and that's why I love you.

Poppy turns to him and finally understands what he's saying. Why he was so bitter at her mentions of Creek. Why he really came to help her rescue her friends. Why he knew what to say when Bridget tried to talk to Gristle. Why he's trying so hard to make her happy again. He cares too much about her to leave her in the dark.

So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful.

He doesn't know why he loves Poppy. She bugs him allot with her loud noises and alomst never ending parties. Maybe he admires how she always stays happy everyday. Maybe it's because she keeps offering him chances to interact with others again. Maybe it's because she keeps trying to be his friend. Maybe it's the fact that she can make anyone happy again, and just from afar he felt a tiniest ounce of joy seeing her being herself, her true self that she never threw away.

She took his hand in hers and the two danced in the dark, the only lights are the glows of the Trolls bracelets, and the Trolls themselves getting back their colors.

I see your true colors shining through. (True colors) I see your true colors and that's why I love you. (and that's why I love you.)

Branch held Poppy in his arms as the two spun in circles. He was dancing with her, something he only done in occassional thoughts that crossed his mind. Seeing Poppy as who she truly is made him feel something he hadn't felt since that grieving day-happiness. He hadn't felt so calm, so weightless, so...at ease since that day, and he was singing again-something he before vowed never to do.

It was like a light was shone on his face after so many days of seeing nothing but clouds and rain. A warmth was in hs chest and it grew as he moved along with Poppy. He just keeps looking at her as they danced. She was happy again, that's what matters the most. And he could see the other Trolls were happy too.

So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors. (True colors) are beautiful.

She was singing again. Her beautiful voice intertwined with his. Her smile grew as she looked at him. Why? Branch looked down and saw he was no longer grey, but blue with happiness, just as he was whe he was a kid.

He almost wanted to hug Poppy right then. She helped him find his colors again.

Like a rainbow. (Oh like a rainbow.)

They stopped just to look at eachother, the darkness no longer mattering to them. Poppy's eyes were dry and Branch couldn't bring himself to frown. They stood there looking at the other's colors, the one's they both miss and love.

A harmonica was heard and they turned to see Cooper playing along. Both chuckled and Poppy opened her arms to Branch. He accepts it gladly.

"Thank you." she whispered, in a voice that sounded like he saved her.

"No." he finally told her, holding the princess. "Thank you."


End file.
